


Love is Like a Barbwire Fence

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone once told me that love was like a breath of fresh air but in all honesty, they had no idea what the hell they were talking about. It's taken me my entire life up to this point to see what I couldn't before. With my eyes open wide and my heart pounding in my chest, I can honestly say... love is like a barbwire fence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Like a Barbwire Fence

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: http://pics.livejournal.com/i_love_hide/pic/00004afx from **roseofpain_nc17** 's June challenge and 043: Spring for **50stories**  
>  Beta Readers: elyachan  
> Song[s]: "Snuff" by Slipknot

Reita POV

Someone once told me that love was like a breath of fresh air but in all honesty, they had no idea what the hell they were talking about. It's taken me my entire life up to this point to see what I couldn't before. With my eyes open wide and my heart pounding in my chest, I can honestly say... love is like a barbwire fence.

I suppose less dramatically put, love hurts. It's like agony that wraps its fingers around your heart and pulls with all its might. It's like icy cold fingers reaching from the darkness to destroy your every coherent thought. But then it's also like a warm night next to a cozy little fire while you sip expensive wine. It just depends on the day.

That's why I say it's like a barbwire fence. It holds and it protects. It keeps the creeps out and holds the good inside its protective arms. But there's no escaping it, either. You try to stray, attempt to gain a little freedom, and you find yourself caught up in the spines of agony that were your protection just a few moments before. The very same parts of it that shelter you also consume you, hold you and hurt you.

In the end, it's just a question of if you can hang on for the ride... if the ride is even worth it. If it comes to that... if you find that it's truly worth the effort and the pain... then it's the truest love of all.

Two years ago today, I found myself inside that barbwire fence; wrapped in the arms of the man I now call the love of my life. It was spring; beautiful and complete, a day I'll never ever forget as long as I live. But then, there's not a day I don't want to remember that involves him.

I don't know how many times I got scared and tried to escape the truth, but all of those times amount to absolutely nothing now that I've settled down and made my decision. I need him in my life and he wants me in his. Nothing can change that and nothing will. Maybe I'm old, like the cattle that no longer try to charge the fence during a thunderstorm. But even if I am, it doesn't matter.

A ghost of a smile flits over my lips as my fingers find their way over his slim body. He's been everything over the years: skinny, muscular, a little pudgy, and now... perfect. I finally got him in just the right area, where he's comfortable and I don't feel like I need to mother him every ten minutes to eat something. He's beautiful, and for once, he knows it. So many things have come together from this... from our relationship... and it makes me nothing but happy to know it.

He stirs ever so slightly, yawning and making a tiny sound somewhere between pleasure and annoyance. I only keep right on with my touches, gentle and purposeful, built to take him higher with each movement that I make. By the time he fully opens his eyes, a whimpering gasp escaping his throat, the rather obvious bulge between his legs tells me I've done everything right.

It only takes me a moment before I push the covers away from his body, revealing his naked form to my prying eyes. I don't even hesitate, I just do as I please, knowing full well that I'm allowed to. By now, we know one another well enough to understand when something is accepted and when it's not. He arches into my touch as my hands move over his body, feeling and preparing.

His cheeks flush in the most gorgeous of ways, his head tilts to the side, lips part to gasp for breath as I push two fingers in and out of him, the lubricant I found under the pillow aiding us along the way. My free hand holds his hips still because I know him enough to expect what he's trying to do. Each thrust of my fingers results in a soft jerk of his hips as he tries to heighten the feeling. But I don't want that... not yet. I want that when it's me inside him, my cock filling him to the fullest.

It isn't long before he's ready, his cries filling the air around us as he begs me to take him, to finish what I've started with my fingers. Latex and lubricant slide over my length, my hands working quickly in the darkness. It doesn't take much and then I'm pressing into him, sinking into that tight heat that I crave so much it hurts. A soft sigh of pure sin leaves my lips, mingling with one of his.

I arch over him, starting to move - slow at first - my lips seeking and finding his, sealing together in a way all our own. Out tongues perform a dance, mimicking what we're doing with our bodies, the movements sweet and then almost frantic.

His leg hitches up over my hip, pulling me closer as he moves his hips with me. The way he purposely clenches around me tells me he's desperate to feel me, to have me meet my end deep inside him where he can do nothing but hold on and _feel_. My hand drifts between us as I let my lips drift to his jaw, my fingers grasping his arousal and stroking him right along with me. His cries ramp up in volume until he's using his full potential, letting the world know he's mine.

When he cums it's something to truly behold. His face contorts in the most beautiful of manners, his body arching elegantly from the bed to mold against my own. He clenches down around me and then spasms as he empties himself across his abdomen and my fingers. It's glorious and everything feels incredibly _right_ in the world. I keep going, thrusting hard and fast into his body, desperate to keep him going as long as I can, to find my own end within his.

Time seems to stop and then the world shatters around me, falling in tinkling pieces of glass as I find my precipice and simply let go, flying off the edge into nothingness. Some say it is like death, some would argue. For me, it is life and love and everything that surrounds those things.

When it's all over, I lay there, holding him to me with this incredibly dazed look on my face. And even in that moment, the only thing I can even find to tell him is the simplest thing in the entire world, yet the most complicated. "I love you."

**The End**  



End file.
